The Youtube Channel of Despair
by Deathstep
Summary: After a run in with a demonic little girl, Pewdiepie is left with no memory of his friends, and forced to play a game where you are to kill to survive. When a person is killed, an investigation will be held followed by a trial to figure out who the killer is. Guess right, the killer gets executed. Guess wrong, however, everyone BUT the killer will be executed. Will Felix survive?
1. Prologue: The Intruder

When Felix Kjellberg heard a crash somewhere in his house in the middle of the night, his first thought was that one of his two pugs had probably done something mischievous. He groaned, but was way too tired to do something about it, so he just turned over and tried to go back to sleep. It was one in the morning for gods sake.

He faced his girlfriend in bed, who seemed to be awake from the noise as well, and moaned as she yawned.

"Felix, what was that?" She asked, yawning.

'Probably just one of the pugs…' Felix replied, groaning.

After a few seconds of silence, Marzia sat bolt upright, and Felix's heart skipped a beat when her black silhouette was swiftly repositioned.

'Marzia?'

"Felix, The pugs are right here." Marzia finally responded, staring at the floor.

She was right, even in the darkness, Felix saw two little pugs lying on the floor, looking up at the couple with large confused yet innocent eyes.

Their eyes met in the dark, and their hearts both dropped simultaneously.

"Robbers." Both of them said at the same time.

Felix and Marzia scrambled out of bed, not even caring about the noise as they kicked their bedcovers off, and the two pugs followed, excited, alert and confused at the same time.

The two of them went their separate ways to search the house head to tails, for every single possible hiding place. Even the pugs were involved, the couple following the two as they tried to sniff out the intruder.

Nothing.

"I was sure I heard something bang inside the house…" Felix thought to himself. "Oh well… Maybe I was just hearing things…"

'Yeah.'

But once they closed the door to their room and ready to go back to bed, the two pugs started becoming even more alert. Their ears were straight upright and they were strangely and tensely quiet.

"Mia? Edgar?" Marzia asked, breaking the tense silence.

The two pugs stared at the two.

"What's wrong?"

The two pugs stared one more time before heading over and getting back to bed.

Although the two felt uneasy, the two went to bed.

Oblivious about the fact that there was a silhouette standing at the foot of their bed. After all, they only checked all the _possible_ hiding places.

And they payed no mind to the impossible ones. If they did, the outcome of the story should've been much, MUCH more different.

The next morning, Felix noticed that Marzia had woken up before him. Of course, she wasn't in the bed with him, and he could hear noises from the kitchen.

But the two pugs looked terrified. Their eyes were large and filled with fear while their tails were in-between their legs and shivering.

"You two alright?"

Mia whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Edgar whimpered.

Felix was suspicious. Everyone who had watched a horror movie knew that if one's pets are acting weird, something inhumane is in the house.

But considering the fact that he didn't really believe in ghosts, he just shrugged it off.

But the moment he opened the door, the two pugs started barking at him, running up to him as fast as their tiny little legs could carry them. They tried to hold him back, as if warning him about something terrible.

Felix knew something was up.

In fact, that noise might not even be Marzia.

Before he left his room, he looked around for a weapon, in case his instincts were right.

He picked up a pair of scissors before leaving the room, being as quiet as possible.

When he stepped into the kitchen, nobody was there.

Then… Where did the noises come from?

Felix decided it might not be wise to go around the house shouting Marzia's name, so he just paced around the house in complete silence.

No one was there.

Then someone giggled.

Felix whirled around, checking if anyone was there, heartbeat thumping and echoing in his ears.

No one.

That giggle was NOT Marzia's, hers is cute and filled with a warm kindness and cheerfulness that never failed to cheer him up.

But this one it sounded like a small child...

He didn't know why, but he knew that this was wrong. Very, VERY wrong.

 _Ehehehehe…_

Another one, from his right.

The moment he checked there, he jumped as he turned just in time to see a shadow rush around the corner.

Felix was frozen for a couple seconds before he slowly turned his head around the corner to see what it was.

Nothing.

 _"Fooooound yooooou…"_

He turned around just in time to see a blur of black and red before pure darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: CEO from hell

p class="p1"Felix's head felt heavy when he woke up. Everything was blurry for a few seconds before his surroundings cleared. /p  
p class="p1"Then his heart lurched. /p  
p class="p1"This wasn't his room. /p  
p class="p1"In fact, he'd never been in a room like this before. /p  
p class="p1"This room was antique, with a deep velvet wallpaper decorated with golden accents every here and there. In each corner of the room, was a wooden column reaching from the floor to the ceiling. /p  
p class="p1"Out of everything here, Felix liked the bed most of all, it was a queen sized, four poster bed with large velvet curtains positioned on each side. The bedcovers were a shade of blue, contrasting the red atmosphere. /p  
p class="p1"On the bedside table, was a note. /p  
p class="p1"emAll Employees meet in the dining hall at 8 AM. /em/p  
p class="p1""Employees?" Felix said out loud before checking if there was a clock anywhere in the room. /p  
p class="p1"There was a clock in the corner of the room, and Felix realised he was late. /p  
p class="p1"8 AM. /p  
p class="p1"He turned towards the wooden antique door on his right and exited the room. /p  
p class="p1""Where is the Dining hall…?" He mumbled to himself as he paced the halls. This had be to the largest antique mansion he had ever seen, and the halls all had the same velvet theme like his room. While he was walking, he passed several rooms, all with name plates. /p  
p class="p1"Markiplier/p  
p class="p1"Danisnotonfire/p  
p class="p1"RPGMinx/p  
p class="p1"Jacksepticeye/p  
p class="p1"All those names were weird. But there was something about them that seemed familiar, too familiar. /p  
p class="p1"But he just couldn't put his finger on it. /p  
p class="p1"But contrasting his nickname, Pewdiepie, those names weren't on his level. /p  
p class="p1"Then he came to a room with a fork and a knife etched onto it. This must be the dining hall. /p  
p class="p1"The room itself was very large, and fitted the antique theme of the entire mansion. There were curtains in each corner, and a large, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. /p  
p class="p1"In the middle of the room, was a large, long table and 15 more strangers sitting there. /p  
p class="p1"They all looked familiar, too familiar. But Felix just couldn't put his finger on what was so familiar about them. /p  
p class="p1"Something about their faces. /p  
p class="p1"It's like they were the supermarket cashiers he bumps into every week. /p  
p class="p1""Um… Hi…" Felix said, awkward. /p  
p class="p1"'Hi…The brunet british man sitting at the table replied, equally awkward. /p  
p class="p1"'So… Is this everyone?' An irish man said three seats away from the brit. His hair was dyed green, save for the sides, which were brown. /p  
p class="p1"'Nah, I don't think so…' A black-haired man in a flannel said, sitting across from the Irishman. His voice was unnaturally deep. /p  
p class="p1"'Well, what makes you think that?' A british woman remarked. /p  
p class="p1"'Thing is, look.' A Hispanic woman said beside her. She pointed at the very end of the table, where there was an extra seat at the head. 'There's 17 seats, and 16 people.'/p  
p class="p1"'Then… Who's the 17th?' Another british man replied. /p  
p class="p1""I… Dunno." Felix replied before scanning his eyes over the sea of people seated. /p  
p class="p1"A pale man, a fat guy, a normal looking guy with a beard, a brunet with blue eyes, and-/p  
p class="p1"Finally, someone who Felix recognised. /p  
p class="p1""MARZIA!" He yelled to get his girlfriend's attention. When she turned towards him, her eyes lit up. /p  
p class="p1"'FELIX!' She yelped before bear-hugging her boyfriend. /p  
p class="p1""Wait, you know him?" The Pale-skinned man said. He was also british. /p  
p class="p1"'He's my boyfriend!' Marzia smiled. /p  
p class="p1"Felix just waved awkwardly. /p  
p class="p1""Well… Now that that's sorted…" A man with insanely curly hair up to his shoulders said. "Where are we, and why are we here?" /p  
p class="p1"'I'll answer that question for ya!' Another voice said. It was behind the chair at the head of the table, and everyone's attention was on that spot. /p  
p class="p1"Then, a little girl, no older than eight came out from behind there. /p  
p class="p1"Her eyes were closed but smiling, and her outfit was one that you would NEVER expect from an eight year old. /p  
p class="p1"Her dress was Gothic Lolita, a little black corset with a red ribbon tied around her neck. She wore a frilly jacket the same colour as her ribbon, and a frilly layered dress that reached to her calves. Her boots were polished into a charcoal colour, and half of her hair was dyed red, the other half black, completed with a red bow tie. /p  
p class="p1"More like a Gothic Lolita Harley Quinn than anything else. /p  
p class="p1"But when she opened her eyes everyone felt shivers down their spines. /p  
p class="p1"If one were to say this girl's eyes were human, Felix would just laugh at them. They were cold, inhumane, and an unsettling shade of blood red. /p  
p class="p1"Plus, this girl looked like a FUCKING DOLL. /p  
p class="p1""Hiya! Nice to meet you all!" The girl giggled. "Boy, all your faces look so nice! No need to ruin it with that horrified look! you look like you've all seen a ghost!"/p  
p class="p1"'Wh-What? Hey, where're your parents?' Marzia asked, look not changing. /p  
p class="p1""Now, onto the question Danny asked!" The girl smiled, ignoring Marzia. "You're all here, because I hired you!" /p  
p class="p1"'You're our boss?' A brunet man with a large beard said. /p  
p class="p1""Hmm… Boss… Huh? That makes me sound all mean and bossy! I prefer CEO, it sounds more professional and nicer, I'm your CEO from now on!' /p  
p class="p1"'So… We're gonna be your servants now?' The man said next to him. His hair was the same length as Danny's, only straight with a blond streak running through a lock of hair. /p  
p class="p1""No silly~" She sing-songed. "You're all here as entertainers! I'm aware that you're aware that you have YouTube channels, right?" /p  
p class="p1"'Yeah… So… What, we're actors for you now?' The british woman asked. 'I'm not dressing up as someone from a fairy tale!' /p  
p class="p1""Oh how silly you are~" The girl threw her head back and laughed. "I'm not interested in those little kiddy stories!"/p  
p class="p1"She gave them a wide smile. /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1""I only want to watch you all kill each other."/p 


	3. Chapter 2: Ace of Hearts

p class="p1"Felix was horrified. Everyone was horrified. /p  
p class="p1"Everyone was horrified at the psychotic little girl who's no older than eight saying that she wants to watch everyone kill each other. /p  
p class="p1""Y…You're kidding… right?" Felix laughed nervously, but the girl's expression didn't change. /p  
p class="p1"'Nope! 100% serious!' The girl smiled. /p  
p class="p1"Hearing something like that so scary coming from a girl so young in a tone so cheerful was just enough to make any person feel uneasy./p  
p class="p1"'Now, before you actually start working for me, let's go around introducing each other!' The girl giggled. 'It's no fun killing someone who you don't know!' /p  
p class="p1"'THIS IS BULLSHIT!' The man in the flannel stood up, banging his fists on the table so hard that everyone flinched. He was sitting perpendicular to the girl so Felix thought that he would pick her up and throw her against the wall any second. 'YOU THINK THAT I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BRAT? WE AREN'T PLAYING PRETEND HERE, YOU'RE NOT OUR CEO.' /p  
p class="p1""Mark, are you getting cranky? There's some hot cocoa here if you'd like some, I find it calming, maybe it'll do the same to you." The girl smiled. Normally when a girl her age hears an adult screaming and swearing like that, they'll start crying, but this girl was unfazed. It's almost as if they were having a casual conversation at teatime. /p  
p class="p1"'IN FACT, I'D TO SEE YOU PROVE THAT YOU'RE NOT A WEAK LITTLE BRAT.' Mark kept screaming, ignoring the girl. /p  
p class="p1"What followed was a blur of colours, and the next thing Felix knew, Mark was flying through the air, and slammed into the wall with a loud snap before he became still as a statue. Everyone screamed. /p  
p class="p1"And the girl was standing upright, with her hand outstretched like she just commanded the force to push Mark away. /p  
p class="p1"Her eyes changed. They were now demonic with a thin red mist protruding out of her eyes. /p  
p class="p1"Then she turned back to normal. /p  
p class="p1""Now then, on with our topic." She sat down, smiling, like the incident never happened in the first place. "I am your CEO, Ace of Hearts." /p  
p class="p1"'Ace of Hearts? You mean that playing card?' The british brunet man said. Out of everyone here, he seemed to have recovered from the incident the quickest. /p  
p class="p1""Coooooooooorect!" Ace of Hearts giggled. "Ten points to Danny!" /p  
p class="p1"'Please don't call me that, it makes me feel weird… Just Dan's fine…' Dan stuttered. /p  
p class="p1""Awww… Bummer…" Ace of Hearts sagged in her seat and pouted cutely with her arms crossed. This side of her was cute, no matter how much Felix tried to think otherwise. /p  
p class="p1""Aaaaaanyways, so, since Mark sits right next to me and he's over there dead… Maaaaaaarkimoooooooo! Wake uuuuuup!" She sing-songed. /p  
p class="p1"Then, like nothing had ever happened, Mark sat up, groaning. /p  
p class="p1"'Ow… What happened…' He grumbled, rubbing his spine. /p  
p class="p1""I just killed you." Ace of Hearts smiled. "Anyways, Mark, come over here and introduce yourself! No use killing someone you don't know!" /p  
p class="p1"Mark just stared before finally sitting down in his spot. /p  
p class="p1""Mark. Mark Fishbach." Mark said, crossing his arms in the chair. /p  
p class="p1"'And your YouTube name?' /p  
p class="p1""Markiplier." /p  
p class="p1"Felix recalled that name on one of the doors he passed. Although… He can't remember who he was… But he was oddly familiar. /p  
p class="p1""And your friend sitting next to you?" Ace of Hearts smiled. /p  
p class="p1"'Jack. Jacksepticeye.' /p  
p class="p1"Then, everyone went around introducing themselves, and Ace of Hearts just smiled. /p  
p class="p1"'Kenneth, Call me Ken if you'd like, CinnamonToastKen.' /p  
p class="p1"'Daniel Howell at your service, Danisnotonfire.' /p  
p class="p1"'Phil Lester here, Amazing Phil.' /p  
p class="p1"'Sup. I really rather not share my real name, but just call me Cry, short for Cryaotic.'/p  
p class="p1"'Hello! My name is Aaron, or just Yami's fine. Yamimash is the full name, in case you're wondering. /p  
p class="p1"'Minx, RPGMinx, If you'd like, call me Michelle, but I prefer Minx more.' /p  
p class="p1"'For privacy reasons, I don't wanna share my real name, but just call me KrismPro, or Krism.' /p  
p class="p1"'For the same reasons as Krism, I don't wanna share my real name. Just Ohmwrecker is fine, or Ohm if you'd like.' /p  
p class="p1"'My name is Lordminion777, or Wade.'/p  
p class="p1"'Bob. I know, pretty stereotypical name, but Muyskerm isn't.'/p  
p class="p1""I'm Danny." /p  
p class="p1"'I'm Arin.'/p  
p class="p1""The two of us and a few others make up a channel called Game Grumps." /p  
p class="p1"'I'm Marzia, Cutiepiemarzia, I hope we get along well.' /p  
p class="p1""How's it going bros, my name is Pewdiepie, or Felix." /p  
p class="p1"Ace of Hearts smiled. /p  
p class="p1""Ace?" Ohm asked. "So you're basically asking us to kill each other… for your entertainment?" /p  
p class="p1"'Oh, very nice question there, Ohm,' Ace of Hearts smiled. 'Thing is, this isn't only emmy/em entertainment that you're providing…' /p  
p class="p1"The hall was silent. /p  
p class="p1"'And because of that, if we go one week without murders, I step in and choose one random person to kill!' /p  
p class="p1"The hall was even more silent. /p  
p class="p1"'Wh-What kind of sick joke is this?' Mark shouted, hanging his fists onto the table and making everyone flinch once again. 'This… This has to be a dream!'/p  
p class="p1""I'm aware that you felt your spine splitting in half when you banged into the wall, right?" /p  
p class="p1"Mark went silent. /p  
p class="p1""And that it's painful?" /p  
p class="p1"Mark nodded in shame. /p  
p class="p1""There! There's your proof that you're not dreaming! This is reality, people! If you don't believe me, try going around the mansion and finding an exit, I bet it's impossible." /p  
p class="p1"The moment she said that, Mark, Danny and Jack rose up from their seats and scrambled for the door. /p  
p class="p1"'COME ON, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FIND AN EXIT!' Danny screamed./p  
p class="p1"Then, everyone else rose up and did the same. /p  
p class="p1"All while Ace of Hearts was just sitting in her chair, smiling. /p  
p class="p1""The show's just about to begin. Let's hope our actors are good…" /p 


	4. Chapter 3: Bob and Jack

For the next hour, everyone scrambled around looking for any way out, but there was no windows, and the only doors were the ones leading to other rooms.

On the bright side, however, the mansion was antique and insanely nice. The main hall was Felix's personal favourite, with two gigantic flights of stairs leading down to the main hall, scattered with soft, silk couches that sank under his weight whenever he sat on them, and a large gigantic crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, reflecting light to all directions.

The reason it was called the main hall, was because smack in the middle of the wall, was a gigantic wooden door, towering over everyone with no door handles.

However, no matter how everyone tried, it wouldn't budge.

"Wondering why it won't open?" The all familiar young voice belonging to their CEO said. "Easy, it's bolted shut. From the outside."

'So… even _you_ can't leave?' Minx asked.

"Nah, I can leave if I wanted to, but I don't want to miss out on all the fun."

This girl was more than just "Psychotic."

'So we're just gonna die of starvation at some point?' Jack grumbled.

"Actually… no, I was in the kitchens and it's PACKED with food, and Ace told me that we get free meals three times a day, with a bunch of snacks in case we're hungry and it's not mealtime yet." Krism added. "The meals are made for us, but by who, I don't know."

'And there're two doors at the opposite end of this place, but they're both labeled KEEP OUT and it's bolted shut.' Yami stated.

Everyone was silent.

"Looks like we're stuck here…" Felix groaned.

'In a killing game? With a bunch of strangers? This sounds… Oddly familiar…' Ken stated.

Felix groaned before turning around and collapsing face first into one of the couches. Then, beside him, he felt someone sit there.

'Felix, are you alright?' Marzia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just can't believe this… We're forced to kill each other… For survival? That's just inhumane!" Felix groaned while talking into the couch so that his voice was muffled.

Then Marzia picked his head up and hugged him close.

'Don't worry, it'll be alright.' She smiled.

'GET A ROOM YOU TWO!' Mark yelled. Felix just shot him a dirty look before hugging Marzia back.

Later on, when Felix headed back to his room, he saw a MacBook on his bed. On it, was a note written in a messy handwriting that Felix could only guess to be Ace of Hearts'.

 _Dear all Employees,_

 _For days where you are not working, wandering around the mansion doing nothing will be pretty boring, and exceptionally hard for those who have social anxiety, which is why I have provided you with MacBooks each._

 _However, note this, although you can access YouTube or Twitter or Tumblr or any other kind of social media, you cannot post anything, in order to protect our location's identity, or go onto other YouTube channels. Some of the videos you've posted will also be inaccessible._

 _The WIFI password is AceofHearts666_

 _-CEO_

Felix stared at the brand new MacBook on his bed. Not being able to post anything seems bearable enough, at lest he can still play games.

But for now, he thought he should go around and hang out with the new people he met. He has to strengthen his relationships with everyone, he doesn't want to get killed by someone who took this joke seriously. He decided that it'll be best to not stick with Marzia all the time, so he ventured out.

He turned the corner and bumped into a plus-sized man.

"Oh, um… Hi… What was your name again?" Felix asked.

'Bob, Muyskerm.'

"Felix, Pewdiepie."

Bob smiled. 'So… Um, you know how we're all YouTubers, right?'

"Yeah."

'If that's true, then… How come I don't know who you are?'

Felix shrugged.

'Actually… I think that it's because you're very minor.' Bob said. 'How many subscribers do you have?'

"Over fifty million."

Bob fell silent as his jaw dropped. 'N-No way… If you really have over fifty million… Then how the HELL do I not know who you are?'

"Dunno…"

Silence.

"Well, I'm going to the main hall now, see ya later." Felix broke the silence.

'Yeah, well, thing is, I'm going there too.' Bob smiled.

The two of them walked over to the main hall, chatting on the way. Turns out they have a lot in common.

Sitting across from Felix, was that Green haired Irishman from earlier. He was just sitting there, staring into space with hardly any company.

"Hey! Um… Jack?" Felix called out, catching his attention. "Your name's Jack, right?"

Jack nodded.

"So how's life? My name's Felix and this is Bob."

Jack smiled.

'Well, it's pretty unbelievable that we're gonna be forced to kill each other for a little girl…' Jack began. 'I just wanna go home. I want out.'

"We're all like that, say, wanna hang out?"

He smiled. 'Sure.'

And hours later, when it was 10 PM, Felix decided that he should head to his room to explore his social medias before winding down for the day.

On his desktop wasn't Chrome, but rather another web browser, one red heart. The browser name was Ace, and the overall appearance was dark, with a pair of red eyes constantly in the upper right corner, following the cursor wherever it went.

There were comments on his videos asking where he was. But since Felix didn't think that they'll believe him if he says: "Trapped in a killing game with a crazy little kid for a CEO", he decided to just say that he was going on vacation.

Felix fell asleep hoping that nobody will have to die.

Boy was he wrong.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Murder

Felix woke up that morning feeling drowsier than usual. Seriously, he would've slept in until noon if it weren't for the fact that Ace of Hearts woke him up at 8 AM.

When he walked into the dining hall, almost everyone was there.

"Hey Felix!" Danny shouted at him when he saw Felix walk into the room. "Yo, have you checked out the other rooms yet? Last time I checked you only spent your time in the main hall!"

'Um… No.'

"C'mon, I'll show ya, This Ace of Hearts is actually much more nicer than you think!"

Danny grabbed Felix's arm and dragged him out of the room.

They turned a few corners before bumping into Jack.

'Hey! Where're you going?'

"C'mon, Ace's much nicer than you think!" Danny smiled.

Jack glanced questionably at Felix, who just shrugged. Danny turned a corner, and at the end of the hallway, was a door, labeled "Supplier"

'What's that?' Felix asked.

Danny didn't answer. He just dragged Felix into the room with Jack following closely behind.

The room itself was like a laundromat, only with 16 mini sections, 4 on each wall and a large metal shutter closing them off from their curiosities.

Each section had a name written in bold up above the doors, and Felix's attention was directed to his name.

'What's this?'

Danny smirked before taking his shirt off in one smooth motion. Felix stared before Danny took a pair of scissors and snipped a bit off.

Switching gears, Danny was massacring his shirt, turning it into brown ribbons as they hit the floor one by one.

Felix and Jack were silent.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Felix screamed.

'Don't fret just yet.' Danny said as he walked smoothly and shirtlessly to the door that read: DANNY and knocked on it.

When it opened up, there was a clothes hanger there, with the exact same shirt, unharmed.

Felix blinked.

"Apparently, when we require new clothes, whether or not it's damaged or dirtied beyond repair, this place resupplies us with a new pair of clothing that we need." Danny said, putting his shirt back on.

He stayed still for a couple seconds, staring at his new shirt.

"Only problem is… This shirt is brand spanking new and stiff like a board." He mumbled.

'You guessed it!' Another voice came from behind them. 'Thing about the supplier is, all the new clothes that come out are brand new. This is also handy when your underwear's in the wash, or if you've just killed someone and you haven't got enough time to wash your shirt.'

"Just HOW on earth do you appear out of nowhere?" Danny shouted at Ace of Hearts.

'I'm not answering that.' Ace smiled sweetly, like she was a normal eight year old instead of the violent CEO that everyone had.

For the next hour, Felix just wandered around the area, exploring the places he hadn't seen so far.

The Incinerator, Laundry room, and there's even a sauna.

Then later on he just settled down in the main hall while talking to Bob and Jack.

The moment he fell asleep he was for SURE hoping that nobody would die.

Little did he know, he would witness a murderer in action.

At roughly 2 AM, Felix woke up for no apparent reason. Only the fluffy bedcovers felt like sandpaper as he tossed and turned in order to reach sleep, just out of reach.

When he gave up, he decided to take a walk.

But the moment he opened the door, his heart lurched to the top of his throat as he saw a shadow run around the corner, so swiftly that he didn't even have enough time comprehend what was going on.

Then he didn't feel like walking anymore.

After what felt like hours, Felix's consciousness finally drifted to an unconscious state.

 _Finally…_

 _It's done…_

 _Nobody would suspect me for this…_

 _Would they? I mean…_

 _Felix did see me…_

 _But who cares, it's too dark for him to see who I was._

He woke up with an uneasy feeling in his chest. His blankets felt like an angels hair, and he didn't even have the will to get out of bed.

But then his tiredness was replaced by a hunger growling in his stomach, yelling for attention.

'Uuuugh…' He groaned as he sat up.

When he walked into the dining hall, almost everyone was there, munching on their pancakes while Dan and Phil picked a different option: Cereal.

Finally, one by one, everyone piled in, munching on their cereal.

Only finally did Mark and Wade sense something was wrong.

"Hey…" Mark began. "Has anyone seen Bob?"

Everyone stopped eating.

'Yeah, Come to think of it… Krism isn't here either…' Minx stated, looking around.

Shortly after she said that, the door opened and a hispanic woman walked in.

"Hey Krism, is Bob behind you or what?" Mark asked her.

'Do I look like his escort?' Krism looked up. 'No.'

Then the shadow felix encountered at night popped into his mind.

'Uh… I have a bad feeling about this…' Felix said as he jumped up from his seat and ran out of the dining hall, Mark and Wade following closely behind.

When he finally came to Bob's room, Felix tried knocking on it, but then he realised that the door was slightly ajar.

His room wasn't much different from Felix's, just slightly messier.

But his heart dropped once he saw the blood trail coming from the bathroom.

The moment he walked in, his heart sank.

There he was.

Dead.


	6. Chapter 5: Bob's Investigation PT1

It took Felix a full minute to realise he was screaming. Bob and Wade ran into the bathroom screaming "WHAT HAPPENED?" and the moment they laid eyes on their friend's corpse, they all screamed.

Bob's body was lying face down, body collapsed on top of the toilet like someone drowned him in there. There were stab wounds on his back, so many that it'll be a miracle if he was alive.

"OH MY GOD, BOB!"

'HOLY SHIT WHO DID THIS?'

'NONONONONONONO'

An intense silence rained over the trio before a booming voice came from beyond the walls.

"Attention please, a dead body has been found! Could all employees head over to Room 11, currently under the residence of Bob Muyskens."

That voice was undoubtedly Ace of Heart's voice.

Within a minute, everyone had ran over to the bathroom, and the moments were spent in shock.

Someone actually killed him.

After moments of silence, a voice finally spoke out.

"Who did this?" Jack said, staring in shock. "Oh my god…"

'This is terrible!' Minx exclaimed.

'I feel sick…' Marzia said, walking out of the room.

Ken growled before yelling at nobody in particular: "THERE. HE'S DEAD. ACE, YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Nope."

Nobody had noticed the young girl behind them smiling like Bob wasn't dead and had instead told a really funny joke.

"Thing is, I hadn't quite explained the rest of the rules yet, when someone is found dead, a fully pledged investigation will be held to figure out who the killer is. Every killer leaves footsteps, even if they have wings."

'So… You want us to… figure out who the killer is?' Jack cocked his head to the side.

Ace smiled and Felix's fist tightened. He wanted to punch her so badly.

But she was just a little girl.

His teeth gnawed on each other so hard that he wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally chipped his own teeth. He turned around and looked at Bob's dead body.

His corpse was slumped over the toilet, like he had just puked his heart out, and all over his back were stab wounds penetrating his back and shoulders, but what caught Felix's eye was a bloody death message beside his body written in his own blood.

SOS

Looks like Bob was pleading for help during his final moments.

 ** _DEATH MESSAGE: ADDED TO LIBRARY_**

But one thing seemed wrong about the whole thing, although Felix couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, and by the way, for more information you'd all might wanna check your computers, you'll see something called 'Ace's Archives' and you'll get much more juicy information there than from that fatty's dead body!" Ace said before turning towards the door and walking out.

Felix grumbled as he walked out to check his laptop.

She was right, in the top left corner of his browser, was an Ace icon with a little bubble above it with a 1 inside it. He clicked on it, and a picture of Bob's dead corpse showed, along with information about both him, and how he died.

The time of death had to be around 2:05 AM, he had been both drowned, and stabbed in his torso in all directions and places. There had been no signs of a struggle at the crime scene.

But even though the Archive clearly said there was no sign of a struggle at the crime scene, Felix's brow angled itself and he pursed his lips. He didn't really think that that statement was exactly true. He gathered up all his courage to get back into the crime scene, where his friend's dead body laid.

While he was examining his dead body, Felix finally noticed an extra presence.

"Hey, Cry?" Felix asked.

'Sup.'

"You look like you're in deep thought, did you see something?"

'Yeah…' Cry sighed. 'I just can't take my mind off it…'

"What?"

'So… The Archive said that there had been no signs of a struggle at the crime scene… Right?'

"Yeah?"

'Then why's his left wrist broken?'

Felix's head shot back towards the corpse, and laid his eyes on the said wrist Cry had told him about.

He was right, the hand that Bob didn't use to write the bloody message was twisted at a weird angle, seemingly like he was trying to block an attack Jackie Chang style.

 ** _BROKEN WRIST: ADDED TO LIBRARY_**

'Not only that, but you know the death message, right?' Cry added. 'I have a feeling that Bob DIDN'T write that.'

"Proof?"

'Look at the positioning.' Cry relocated himself to the right side of Bob, and then pointed at his right hand. 'It looked like he wrote the S, and just managed to write a small bit of the O before he died…'

He was right, Bob's right index finger was positioned just a little bit down the O circle, despite the fact that there was the whole other part of the O and the second S.

 ** _DEATH MESSAGE: UPDATED_**

Felix's brow angled towards his nose. There wasn't enough clues in this place. He had a feeling that the clues didn't limit just to the crime scene.

And he was just about to go and prove that suspicion.


End file.
